


A Moment

by FloodFeSTeR



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-20 22:19:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11344245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloodFeSTeR/pseuds/FloodFeSTeR
Summary: It's a moment, a passing glance.





	A Moment

_**Cherry sunrises.** _

_**Bubblegum sunsets.** _

_**The kind of love you never forget.** _

* * *

  
He remembers her.

He remembers being mildly disgusted when she bumps into him on the street, trash bag in hand and getting some sort of fluid on his new dress shoes.

Even though she stutters an apology, he feels the deep, primal urge to demand more apologies, tell her to remove herself from his presence immediately because he's already late and now his shoes are dirty, possibly ruined.

But when she drops the bag, he catches those eyes and he sees the heavy bags framed by a face that should be full of life but is pale and slightly blemished from lack of care. She needs sleep and good food, not to be screamed at for such a common occurrence on congested morning streets.

She opens her lips, full and pink, like bubblegum.

He stares at them, ignoring the way her eyes water and her cheeks turn pink.

And the door to the brownstone behind her opens and the woman on the step cries out how some idiot needs to get inside and take care of their aunt and it's only when the girl is closing the door does he realize that it's her.

He had stood there for another moment, with dirty shoes and a confused expression until his phone goes off and he's moving again, soon almost forgetting about the encounter, but he knows eyes watched him as he walked away.


End file.
